


Carefree

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e10 Paper Hearts, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully finds a creative way to make Mulder feel better.





	Carefree

“Mulder, you need to eat.” She bites her tongue as he looks up from the mess of papers in front of him. His eyes are small and exhausted. If she could she’d take him home, put him to bed and make sure he’d sleep for at least 12 hours. That’s not an option, not for him.

“I do.” Mulder points at the open bag of sunflower seeds next to him. She doubts he’s been eating anything else. Her own stomach clenches.

“I’m talking about real food.” They’ve been doing this for almost two weeks now. The timing couldn’t have been worse when BSU asked for Mulder’s help with a case shortly after Roche, after the paper hearts. After another dead end concerning Samantha.

Each time she asks him about the details, he shakes his head, looks away. Scully knows it’s not about trust; he just wants to protect her. But the case, whatever horror he has to face, is tearing him up inside.

“I’m not really hungry.” His eyes flicker back to the files in front of him. Scully catches a glimpse of a crime scene photo, but Mulder shoves it under some papers.

“Mulder… please.” She doesn’t want to beg, doesn’t want to make him feel guilty, but she doesn’t know what else to do. He sighs and she knows she’s got him. Scully smiles at him as he puts on his jacket.

“Just a quick lunch,” he says looking at her and she nods, squeezing his hand. It’s cold, almost lifeless. Scully shivers.

She isn’t the spontaneous kind; that’s Mulder’s forte. But when she sees the swing set on the abandoned playground they walks past, she knows what they have to do. Mulder startles when she takes his hand and tugs at it. He’s here with her, but he’s then he’s not really there at all. His eyes look like marbles, staring straight head.

“I thought we were going to lunch.”

“We are. This is just a quick detour.” Mulder follows her, but stops before they reach the swings. He glances at her, confusion written on his face. She should have made sure his case doesn’t involve children, playgrounds or any of this. She’s about to ask, to just keep walking and forget about her plan. But Mulder eyes the small swings and she thinks she sees a spark there. For once, it’s Scully who has a hunch.

“When was the last time you were on a swing, Mulder?”

“I don’t even remember,” he replies with a chuckle. The sound is beautiful and it spurs her on. Scully pulls up on of the swings, the metal cold against her skin. She grins at Mulder as she sits down. Her feet leave the ground and she moves back and forth, getting it in motion. Her heart is pounding, fearing that Mulder finds it ridiculous. But then he’s there, on the swing next to her. He picks up speed quickly and she almost loses her heels trying to keep up with him. A giggle escapes her lips and as she looks over, she sees the smile on Mulder’s face.

He’s getting higher and higher and Scully feels the force of his movements. The set is made for children, not for adults. The wood moans under their weight.

“Scully, you need to jump!” He yells out, his voice reckless and carefree. Then, just for a second, he is flying. Scully watches him, losing her rhythm, her mouth wide open. Mulder lands in the sand after long seconds, unmoving.

“Mulder!” Her heart is pounding again, or still, as she stomps her feet into the sand to stop. She stumbles through the sand and falls to her knees once she reaches Mulder. One hand lands on his warm back, the other runs through his hair.

“Mulder, did you hurt yourself?” His whole body is shaking and Scully realizes he’s laughing. He turns his face to her, laughing like he doesn’t have a care in the world. She doesn’t remember when she’s last heard him laugh. She’s so taken aback that she keeps her hand on him, gently stroking his hair.

“I haven’t done this in ages.” He lifts his head and half of it is covered in sand. So is his hair. Scully stares at him, uncertain where to even begin. “Thank you, Scully,” he adds, getting up. His suit is ruined. He dusts himself off, but there’s still so much sand on him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She takes his proffered hand and gets up, too. She’s wobbly on the sand, her heels sinking in deep. Mulder steadies her with his hands on her hips. This should feel too intimate, but it just feels right.

“I’m better than I’ve been in weeks.” The truth of his words is in his eyes. Scully can’t help herself and touches his cheek, wipes off some sand.

“Mulder, you know you can-” He puts a finger on her lips. His skin is warm and tastes earthy. She forgets what she wanted to say in the first place.

“I know I can talk to you. Let me battle those particular monsters alone, all right? I don’t need them to invade your mind, too.” He gently taps her temple. She doesn’t want any monsters in his head. There have been too many already. But his eyes are clear now. As long as he always comes back to her, he’ll be fine.

“Under one condition,” she says, her voice full of emotion. Mulder nods. “You let me take you to lunch every day.” He glances at the swings, still softly swinging.

“Only if we stop here every once in a while.” His grin is back, too. Her lips twitch; her plan has worked out.

“I think we can arrange that.”


End file.
